The Invasion that was Forgotten
by normal.boy.zim
Summary: Read about the amazing adventures of everyone involved! It will make you squeal like a moose because of the wonderous glory. READ MY FANFICTION!
1. Chapter 1

I am so very amazed at how well my plan is going. Genius! I am a genius!

Eh, I mean. . .

Thank you all of my hideous reviewers for reading my fanfictions. You all should keep reading because it will make you happy as happy dirt children should be.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Naraku, you meat-filth! You are going to die today!"

Naraku laughed an evil laugh. His tentacles of evil wrapped evilly around the Tetsusaiga and began to suck all of it's power.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Inuyasha, struggling to keep alive in the most fierce battle with his HATED foe.

Naraku laughed evilly. "And now, filthy half-demon, I shall destroy you!"

"Noo!" Inuyasha screamed again, turning to Kagome. "You must run, Kagome! Run away from the horror of NARAKU!"

Kagome screamed and ran away from the battle.

Naraku laughed evilly again. "You cannot escape from my HORRIBLE DEATH BEES!"

He sent a wave of hideously ugly bees after Kagome. The bees picked her up and carried her away.

"INUYASHA!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yes. It is short, I am aware. I am trying these new. . . CHAPTER things. . . so you must wait for my updates!

Review me NOW, filth beasts!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

I know you love this story. Yes, you do. DO NOT DEFY ME!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome as the horrible death bees carried her off.

"KAGOME!" screamed Inuyasha as he watched the horrible death bees carry Kagome off.

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

Haha! It's a cliffhanger!

Review some more! Zim demands it!


	3. Chapter 3

You reviewers are hateful! You, Causi-human! ZIM needs no correcting! You dare correct the might of ZIM!

And you, Dib-worm! You have not realized the glory of my ingenious plan. You and your puny brain shall never defeat ZIM! Your giant head will always hold you back, Dib. No one listens to you-- my plan will work. You just watch.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The horrible death bees ate Kagome. Inuyasha watched in horror, but tripped and landed on Tetsusaiga. With the pointy end up. He died.

Just then, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara arrived on the scene. Shippo screamed in terror as Miroku accidentally stepped on the fox-beast and killed him. Naraku evilly ate Kirara, and a vacuum cleaner appeared out of nowhere and sucked up Miroku. Sango imploded. Hideously.

Then, all of Naraku's evil minions came to his aid, yet all of his current opponents were dead. He turned evilly to Kagura just as she was hit in the head by a flying toaster. The horrible sun gave Kanna a heat stroke, and Kohaku exploded, as his inferior appendix organ blew up.

Koga and his filthy wolves arrived. Koga looked a bit sick, as he had just eaten rice and ketchup. He died of his illness. Ginta and Hakaku stared in shock as Naraku cut off Ginta's legs and Hakaku's arms.

"We can't escape!" screamed Hakaku.

"Here! Let me wrap my arms around you and we can escape as you run!"

But Hakaku could not stand up and they both bled to death.

With no more enemies to destroy, Naraku committed suicide. Evilly.

In a far off village, Kaede fell and broke her hip, then had a heart attack. She died. too.

Even further off, Totosai drowned.

Even further off, in modern day Tokyo, that Hojo-fool got scurvy and died.

Kagome's family was slaughtered by were-yetis.

Back in the feudal era, Sesshomaru was wandering around, with his wonderful assistant Jaken and horrible dirt-child Rin. The horrible death bees returned, and, still hungry, they ate Rin as well.

Sesshomaru was not happy. He frowned.

Suddenly, the mightiest of Irken technology, the MEGADOOMER, stormed in and destroyed Sesshomaru with the DOOM CANNON!

The pilot was Jaken. Jaken climbed out of the MEGADOOMER and took off his hat, yellow contacts, and fake ears, revealing the mighty INVADER JAKEN!

He cued up a telescreen and contacted his mighty leaders, the ALMIGHTY TALLEST! "My Tallest!" he bellowed. "Send the Armada! The earth is conquered and the organic sweep must commence today!"

Kikyo was staring up at the MEGADOOMER the entire time, when Invader Jaken realized she was there.

"Hey! Why are you still alive?"

"I'm un-killable."

"You wanna, uh, be a human slave or something?"

"Sounds fine to me."

So the Armada arrived, Earth was conqured, Kikyo was a loyal minion, and everyone lived happily in servitude ever after.

The End.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

REVIEW!


End file.
